The Return of the Gods
by GreenspireTC
Summary: After the fall off Greece the gods have long been forgotten, but they are always here. They have return acting like humans. Only Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have survived the fall of Greece. This story goes through a day of each of their lives.


I awake remembering the fall of Greece. The thundering of the armies marching towards the town. The alarms blaring, soldiers shouting, the doors and windows slamming, and all I could do was wait. Archers firing their bows, arrows raining down, men lying dead on the ground, children crying, blood red river washed away the bodies. That is all I remembered of my past. I was worshiped by millions and now no one believe I exist.

My alarm clock ringing in my ear, it is time for work. Work that is bizarre to me. In Greece, you were given your place not able to change. I ponder this while I am shaving my blonde beard.

"Dang, I always cut myself with this dang thing," I think to myself.

The razor is sharp as a knife, but I use it on my face. These new items in this time period stump me. My alarm deafening off in the other room. "I know you are on," I said out loud to myself as I slammed my fist on the machine. This was my regular morning. "_What to wear?_" I thought to myself. I looked at my clothing; I have a tunic, wool cloak,and regular everyday shirt. I put on the shirt. I stumble out the door, I always do that. I wander to the bus my transportation. I can't drive. Maybe I can, I just choose not to.

On the bus I think about the dream I had. Remembering the war all of my brothers, sisters, and children. Other than my two brothers. I wonder how they are doing. In this new world I have to work at an airport. I arrived just as the work bell rang. Good thing I am not late. My boss gets really upset. My job is a air traffic controller. I am the one who tries to keep the planes from crashing. My powers over the wind helps to keep this in check. The other day the wind just magically balanced out a plane. I exaggerate magically. In case you haven't know it by now I am Zeus. Greek god of the sky. This is the job that I will have for about two thirds of a human lifetime, which is about 60 years.My life is not as good as it was in Greece. That life was good until the Romans took it over. I'll talk about that later right now there is a plane coming in.

The radio rang out, "We are coming in for a landing."

"Alright, we are ready for you," my boss said back. "Okay, let's do this people. Get the people off the runway get ready for a landing."

"Yes, sir," we replied. The plane came in for a nice landing.

"Good work people," my boss said.

My day after that was basically the same now I told you a day in my life my brother Poseidon wants to tell you about his day.

I awoke sound of the waves washing up on shore. The seagulls cawing for some food. I just realized I have fallen asleep on the beach.

"Hey buddy would you go back home," a old janitor who was cleaning up some trash on the beach. " The beach isn't open yet. You are going to scare the little ones."

I get up and nod to the man to acknowledge him and walk to my job. I am a fireman. I get there about half past six. The firetrucks tucked in their garages. The other fireman glance over at me and look back to what they were doing. The alarm goes off no one talks they already know what to do they get on their gear and throw mine to me. I get all suited up and we get into the truck. We get to the fire and The police have already evacuated the area. I break down the door with my fire ax.

"Hello, anyone in here?" I call out. A plank falls from the floor above right in front of me. The fire is starting to get hotter and hotter. I try spraying some water around the room. Though it is engulfed with flames.

"Help!" I hear a scream from the floor above.

"I'm here, I'm coming," I jump over the plank and run up the stairs. I cut through the door. Where is the person? I check under the bed, nothing. I check in the closet, nothing. Where? I don't know. The fire is getting too hot. I try calling my powers of water to put out this fire. I think off the beach this morning remaking the sound. A giant wave came and hit the house. It hit the house with enough force to knock it over. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Though water is my element. I swim around using the water to find the person. They were in the bathroom probably trying to use the water to put it out. I swim in and find the person unconscious. I pick them up and swim down the stairs and out the door. Play it cool I think to myself don't let them know it was you who did that.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"We don't know it seemed a giant wave hit this building," They said. I saw that they were freaked out.

"Oh yeah that was crazy," I said trying to acted scared.

I just nodded to the captain and he knew what happened I told him about my "super powers," as he called them when he interviewed it was under special skills on my resume. He knew what had happened and what to do. The newspapers asked this and the fire chief just said some water tower fell over or something like that. I actually did pull the water from a water tower so that was smart. Now that I told you my average day my other brother Hades wants to tell his story.

The name is Hades, Greek God of the Dead. I am a groundskeeper at a cemetery. Since I am the god of the dead I can talk to the dead, so I don't get lonely. Here is my day. What clothes should I wear? I'll choose my t-shirt and jeans. I live right next to the cemetery so I can walk there. I like their presence better than humans. My day starts off with me walking to work. Next I grab my shovel from work. I usually water the roses, than uncover the run-down paths.

As my day progresses nothing much happens. A funeral or two on a good day, well I guess a bad day for humans. Many of these fallen humans ask if I will talk to their family for them, but I can't, it would be creepy if the grounds keeper of the graveyard comes knocking on your door to say your late grandmother or grandfather says hi. Humans don't understand those things. Than I eat what humans call lunch. Mine mainly consist of an apple and a sandwich.

After lunch I go back to watering plants. After that I go back home, because I have to get up around six A.M. so I can work in peace. I usually watch some television I watch those gladiator movies, because they remind me of my old time. Than I get tired and go to bed. Like how this story begins it ends with the fall of Greece playing on the television.

The End


End file.
